


En ésta no

by Vgazz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry en Español, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's Wedding, M/M, Past Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Song: En esta no ( Sin Banderas)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgazz/pseuds/Vgazz
Summary: "En ésta no, nuestra historia nunca comenzó..."Me quisiste, y quizás aún lo haces, como lo hago yo.Pero a ella la amas. Siempre la amaste.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	En ésta no

_En ésta no  
No me toca ser el que te ama  
Ni nos toca hacer juntos la cama  
Ni ver cuerdas de reloj_

_En ésta no  
No coinciden nuestros universos  
Ni podemos escribir un verso  
Que describa nuestro amor_

Nunca creí que sería testigo de ese evento, nunca imaginé que algo así podía causarme tanto dolor.  
Si alguna vez pude siquiera soñar con ese momento, era diferente, totalmente.  
No imaginé que quien estuviera ahí al frente sería ella, si no, yo.

Todos aplaudían, todos te felicitaban, todos sonreían. Todos.

Menos yo.

_En ésta no  
No nos toca caminar el mundo  
Ni viajar hasta lo más profundo  
De este cielo que se abrió_

_En ésta no  
Nuestra historia nunca comenzó_

Creí fervientemente que lo nuestro era real, era único. Que iba a ser duradero. Creí realmente, incluso cuando dentro mío sabía la verdad.  
Sabía que querías casarte, ese era tu sueño. Tener hijos, una familia como la que te fue negada toda tu vida.

Y estaba bien consciente que conmigo no ibas a poder cumplirlo.

Pero la noticia de que contraías nupcias de un día para el otro, fue demasiado.  
¿Acaso tan mal había hecho las cosas en nuestra relación, para que hayas tomado esa decisión tan repentinamente?

Si ese fue el caso, hubiera preferido una y mil veces que me lo dijeras.

¿Tan fácil te fue olvidar lo nuestro y casarte a días de terminar? No había necesidad de continuar con lo que teníamos si ya estaba claro para ti que yo no era lo que querías.  
¿Qué ganabas con ilusionarme tanto con una historia que no iba a tener un final feliz?

_Tal vez en otra vida  
Pueda darte todo lo que siento ahora  
Tal vez en otra vida  
Me toque en tu cuerpo contemplar la aurora  
Tal vez en otra vida seamos tú y yo  
Y cante nuestra piel con una misma voz_

Si el enterarme que te casabas me hizo tanto daño, la noticia de que estaba esperando un hijo me destrozó definitivamente.  
Eso sólo bastó para afirmar cosas que ya sabía, pero que estaba empedernido en ni aceptar.

¿Es que como aceptar que te había perdido por completo? Realmente sé que mucho antes lo había hecho, pero muy dentro albergaba la esperanza de que te dieras cuenta del error, que no la amabas tanto a ella, que cancelarias la dichosa boda. Que volverías a mí.

Pero no. Nada de eso sucedió.

Tu sonrisa, tus ojos, la felicidad que derrochabas ese día, era algo que nunca había sucedido cuando estabas conmigo. Seguro que a mi lado fuiste feliz, lo sé, pero tal parece ser que no lo suficiente, no tanto para estar el resto de tus días a mi lado.

Nunca antes había tenido el deseo tan fuerte de desquitarme. Pero el dolor que sentía eclipsó cualquier sentimiento de ira, de enojo y frustración que tuviera en ese momento.  
Porque muy a mi pesar comprendí, que no fue ella la entrometida.  
Sé que ella fue quien estuvo primero.

Guardé falsas esperanzas durante tanto tiempo 

¿Cómo pude haber estado tan ciego?

No lo sé. Pero bien dicen por ahí que el amor es ciego.  
Mi amor por ti me había puesto vendas y me impidió ver la realidad.  
Una realidad en la que no sentías nada por mí.

Al menos no de la forma en la que yo quería, no de la misma forma que yo.

_Tal vez en otra vida  
Beba de tu boca todas esas ansias  
Tal vez en otra vida  
Este amor distante acorte las distancias  
Tal vez en otra vida se nos dé la luz  
Tal vez en otra vida seas primero tú (sea primero yo)  
En ésta no_

Tomaba cada onza de mi cuerpo evitar desmoronarme, no podía más. No sabía cuanto más iba a poder aguantar las lágrimas ni cómo evitar el desenfreno de mi corazón. Y aún así, ahí estaba, firme presenciando tu boda como un invitado más.  
Como si no me causara dolor ver al gran amor de mi vida casándose con alguien más.

Pude haberme opuesto. Si tan sólo fuera valiente. Si tan sólo lo hubiera sido esa vez.

Habíamos hablado cuando cortamos ese lazo que nos unía. Que era un amor pasajero y que los dos sabíamos que no iba a ser duradero. Palabras tuyas.  
¿Es que nunca demostré cuánto me había enamorado de ti? ¿mis acciones y palabras no te decían nada?  
¡Algo te debe haber llegado alguna vez!

Tal vez si, tal vez no.  
Tal vez y debí haber sido claro.  
Por ahí y me correspondías en ese momento, quien sabe.  
Lamentablemente no, nada te llegó, o no lo captaste o simplemente lo ignoraste.

_En ésta no  
No nos toca decirnos te quiero  
Ni cuidar lo poco de dinero  
Que ha quedado en el cajón  
En ésta no  
Aunque duela tanto aceptarlo  
Y me quede con ganas de dar  
Lo que me quema el corazón_

Hubo un momento, uno pequeñísimo, en el cual nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Se detuvo todo a mi alrededor buscando que mis ojos transmitieran todo el dolor que me apretaba el alma.  
Que vieras mi desesperación, mi batalla interna por llegar a tus sentimientos.  
Rogando internamente que está vez te llegara el mensaje.  
Anhelando fervientemente que te acercaras.  
Fuiste el primero en desviar la mirada.

¿Y mi corazón? Lo tenía en el puño.  
¿Por qué no me alejaba de esa ceremonia? ¿Por qué seguía ahí sufriendo?  
Mi cuerpo se había anclado a la tierra. Mis pies no querían dar ni un solo paso en dirección contraria a la tuya.  
Sabían que si me daba la vuelta iba a ser la ultima vez que te tuviera cerca.

Y así con el alma hecha añicos, tuve que aceptarlo, porque no me quedaba otra.  
Aceptar que no eras para mí. Que nuestros caminos no habían sido hechos para permanecer juntos. Cruzarse sí, permanecer, no.

_En ésta no  
Nuestra historia nunca comenzó_

Tenía (debía) dejarte ir. Dejar que seas feliz. Que por lo menos lo fueras por los dos.

Así qué...  
Me casé y tuve un hijo. Tuve que mirar hacia adelante, no podía quedarme estancado en un frustrado amor. Aprendí a querer a mi compañera de vida. Amé desde el primer segundo a mi hijo.

Y todo eso no me garantizó olvidarme de ti, mi primer amor. Al que tanto amé y por el que tanto sufrí. Me tomó años poder recoger los pedazos de mi corazón y seguir.

_Tal vez en otra vida  
Pueda darte todo lo que siento ahora  
Tal vez en otra vida  
Me toque en tu cuerpo contemplar la aurora  
Tal vez en otra vida seamos tú y yo [...]_

Años después me llegó la oportunidad de volver a estar parado justo a tu lado. Cada uno despidiendo a sus respectivos hijos.  
La plataforma quedando vacía de a poco, con cada familiar que fue retirándose. El tren hacia rato había salido de la estación, y nosotros quedamos solos, fue inevitable el mirarnos.  
Y puedo jurar como todo lo pasado regresó a mí, ráfagas de recuerdos y sentimientos guardados. El momento perfecto que el destino esperaba para reafirmar sus cosas.

Sonreíste y, también lo hice yo. Quizás y tú también tuviste tus propios dilemas y razones, quizás y te sucedió lo mismo que a mi.  
Bastó eso para seguir nuestro rumbo, en definitiva lo nuestro no era terminar juntos. Era eso, un tiempo, nada más.  
Si te quise y tú a mí, es algo que permanecerá sólo en nosotros.  
Quizás y no todo fue como yo creía. El que no me correspondieras como hubiera querido, no significa que era lo que guardaba tu corazón.

El casarte con ella era tu destino, lo nuestro algo que se interpuso. Pero no me arrepiento de nada (y espero que tampoco tú)  
Me quisiste y quizás aún lo haces, como lo hago yo.

Pero a ella la amas, siempre la amaste.

_Tal vez en otra vida se nos dé la luz  
Tal vez en otra vida seas primero tú (sea primero yo)  
En ésta vida no_

Te diste la vuelta y caminaste.  
Y sonreí por la despedida, porque llorar a estas alturas no vale la pena.  
Se dice que cuando uno llora, nunca llora por una sola cosa, sino que llora por todas las cosas que no se lloró en su debido momento.

Y yo lo hice, lloré por lo que perdí ese día y, lloré anticipadamente esta despedida, para que cuando llegara pueda aceptarlo.  
Una última vez dejé que mi mirada siguiera tus pasos, tu espalda, lentamente alejándose, una última vez que eso que escondía salía a flote.  
Y respiré y sentí como se puso en orden mi pasado, mi amor por ti, finalmente encontrando paz.

_Tal vez en otra vida se nos dé la luz  
Tal vez en otra vida seas primero tú (sea primero yo)_

En otra vida quizá y volvemos a conocernos, quizá y estemos juntos.

Sí quizás en otra vida, Harry.

_En ésta vida no_

_En ésta vida, no_

**Author's Note:**

> Amé enormemente escribir esto y espero que les guste tanto como a mí.


End file.
